Forgotten Keys
by Alice9496
Summary: When spirits are abused more than treated as partners and friends and the King decides to pull all the keys back to the Celestial World, what happens to Lucy? She will face struggles and grow... Will it be alone? Who helps her... in more ways than one... Will Lucy ever see her friends she held so dear again? ... Read to find out... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be different than the normal Lucy stories, I wanted to do something that hasn't been done before…**

**Here we go!**

…

…

"It's time…" a deep voice says.

"But what about the ones who aren't like them!" another states.

"Loke, I know what you mean, but with the way it is, there are more who abuse spirits than don't. This cannot continue. It's time we pull the keys back."

Aquarius was mad, sure the brat annoyed her but she didn't want to leave, her hands clenched, "But Lucy-" Scorpio put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, his eyes were sad.

She looked at the ground and softly mumbled, "Lucy made it so that I could be with Scorpio…"

Capricorn nodded, "She saved me from a wretched man."

Loke clenched his fists and stared at the ground the memory felt distant but fresh, "She saved me, I would have died if it wasn't for her…"

The King stroked his beard, "She has proven herself, but that will not-" the King was shocked to be cut off by someone…

"King! I beg you-" Loke was cut off in return.

"Enough! Do you wish your companions who weren't lucky enough to find a master like Lucy to suffer?" the King looks to the ten Zodiac spirits that have gathered. They were somber, their faces showed sadness. The King sighed, he knew this would be difficult.

Loke bowed his head, "No… but, she will be….we can't just-" his voice trailed off…

They knew he would not change his mind…

The spirits all hung their heads, sad and broken, they never thought this day would come so soon.

The king thought for a moment, "I cannot pull only certain keys, to pull them back they all must be, that is how it works… if I could I would leave you with her I would. The human has proved herself to be pure hearted, something we have not seen in a celestial mage in a long time. The only thing I can do for the human is have you give her these two things."

He hands Loke an amulet and an old book. Loke looks at them and gasps, the other spirits also gasp realizing what they were.

…

In Loke's hands were items that in long ago times were given to the celestial mages who were pure and brave enough to fight alongside their spirits.

The amulet allowed the celestial mage to read the book as long as they had the amulet. The blood of a celestial mage is dripped onto the amulet and blessed by one of their spirits, making the amulet only work for the mage and that mage alone.

Inside the book held magic of the celestial origin, a long forgotten magic to mages, one that is rare and no longer known to the common mage. In the book were offensive, defensive and healing spells that would take time to learn.

Loke smiled as a tear fell down his face…

The King spoke, "You should be proud to have that human as a master…" then he left.

The spirits gathered around and Capricorn put a hand on Loke's shoulder, "We should go say goodbye while we have time, I sent Virgo ahead of us to explain to Fairy Tail's master."

The Spirits stood and looked at each other, they had eyes that were sad…

but full of pride…

"Yeah…"

They left to go see her...

Their master…

Sagittarius had walked next to Aries.

Their friend…

Loke smiled at the thought….

She saved them, even if she didn't realize it herself.

Aquarius held onto Scorpio's hand tightly…

They were lucky to find someone as kind as her…

Gemi and Mini walked next to Lyra.

Now they have to say goodbye…

All of them thought about her as they went to the Guild.

Lucy...

…

…

**I hope you like the start of this story, I wanted to do something different so I came up with this!**

**Review and let me know what you thought! I love hearing from you and it gives me confidence to write!**

**-Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Chapter Two! I hope you guys love it…**

* * *

><p>Virgo stood in front of Master Makarov after explaining the situation.<p>

He sat in his chair and looked to the ground, "My poor child…" Lucy was one of his favorites…

He couldn't imagine the pain she will go through...

...

He got up and went to the main room of the guild, Virgo left to go see Lucy, who was outside in the back of the guild.

Master stood and looked at his children, a frown planted on his face and his eyes full of worry for what time will only tell...

...

He was next to Mirajane standing on the bar, "Brats!"

They all turned to see him standing, smiles on all of their faces, until they saw his expression, which then made them worry…

"I have some news, this will be a difficult time for one of our own and we must stick together…"

He continued to explain the situation…

The guild mates expressions…

Shock…

Disbelief…

Worry…

Sadness…

When he was done he stepped down and went back to his office, the guild was quiet…

Erza stood frozen, watching the Master in disbelief as he left to his office.

Mirajane was crying, for Lucy and for Loke… For all of the spirits.

Natsu was even quiet, during the explanation he tried to say he would fix it, but Master explained that there was no way to fix this. It couldn't be fixed.

Gray clenched his fists, Loke was a good friend, and like a brother and Lucy was a little sister…

Wendy cried hugging the little white cat.

Levy was sobbing against Gajeel's chest.

Cana stopped drinking and clenched her teeth...

…

After a few moments…

They stood…

Natsu…

Gray…

Cana…

Erza…

Wendy…

Levy…

Gajeel…

Everyone in the guild…

All of them stood to walk out in the back of the guild…

To be there for their nakama….

To be there for Lucy…

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

…

Lucy was crying, "NO! This isn't right, you can't just…" Her voice faded into the breeze, unable to continue...

Loke didn't hesitate and pulled her into a tight hug, he let his chin rest on the top of her head…

He too was crying, "I know…but we don't have a choice." His voice broke on the last word.

He let go of Lucy and stepped back, Virgo came back from inside the guild and hugged Lucy.

Lucy sank to her knees and looked at her spirits lined up in front of her, "How much longer…" she couldn't finish the question.

Aquarius spoke softly, "Only a few minutes…" the mermaid stepped forward and hug the blonde as they both sat on the ground, "You brat…"

No one thought Aquarius would be this kind, but she knew, Lucy knew that they all cared…

Lucy felt a tear fall from Aquarius and land on her cheek…

They would stay if they could…

Scorpio put his hand on Lucy's head…

Lucy heard the guild doors open and feet walk but then stop, she looked to see her guild stand and watching the scene… but she didn't care about that…

The spirits stepped back as they felt themselves being pulled back into the Celestial world. They didn't want to leave, they wanted to stay but they knew they didn't have a choice…

Loke spoke, "Lucy… please don't be sad…"

Lucy stared as her keys turned into little orbs of lights and sunk back into the chest of her spirits…

Her keys were gone…

…

But not her magic…

"No…"

Her spirits heard Lucy softly speak but her voice got louder as she spoke.

"NO!" Lucy glowed brightly, just like the time she tried to force Loke to go back to the celestial world.

"This isn't right! How could he force you to do this!"

Her guild mates were shocked as they felt the strength of her magic, filled with the love for her spirits…

She was stronger than anyone thought…

"You're my friends… I can't let you be forced to do this! It's just like being abused if you don't want to do something! It isn't right!" she glowed brighter…

Loke and the spirits were concerned by the force of the magic…

Lucy was crying and stood up, "I'll make it so you don't have to!"

"Open Gates to the spirit world!" Lucy was staring to form with her magic…

Loke screamed, "Lucy! You have to stop! You'll die!"

...

Her guild mates tried to get to her but her magic kept them away, Mirajane and Wendy were crying with Levy.

Natsu and Gray tried to reach her but couldn't.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

Lucy turned her head to look at her guild mates, "I won't let them be forced to do this… I can't!"

Her spirits were yelling at her to stop, they wanted her safe…

They looked at each other and knew what to do, they wanted to keep the bond to her but they needed her safe more than anything…

...

Each spirit held their hand over their hearts and spoke in unison, "Goodbye…"

"Lucy."

"Hime."

"Princess…"

They all disappeared and Lucy yelled, her magic dispersing, knocking back a few guild mates and she fell to the ground. The sky was golden from her magic but then faded back to its normal blue…

They used their magic and severed any bond left to Lucy and left so she couldn't destroy herself for them…

Lucy was on the ground unconscious as a single tear fell to the ground…

…

Her guild mates picked her up and carried her back into the guild, all of them crying for her…

The door shut behind them as they went back to the guild…

…

A voice sounded as if it came from the sky, it was soft and warm…

"Goodbye…"

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>T-T I cried while writing this… Poor Lucy!<strong>

**I hope all of you like this chapter…**

**Please review and let me know how it was, I love hearing from you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter 3! Hope you guys like it…**

* * *

><p>…<p>

...

…

"Master?" Mira called as she walked into his office.

He looked up to see Mira standing in the doorway, "Yes?"

"Lucy is awake now…" she left and he got up to go to the infirmary.

…

As he walked in the room he looked to see several guild mates in the room, sitting or standing quietly.

Laxus had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall. He was staring at the blonde with a blank face but his eyes gave him away, they showed the concern he felt.

Lucy had her team mates surrounding her bed, Erza was holding onto one of her hands as Natsu and Gray sat at the foot of the bed. Natsu put a reassuring hand on her leg and Gray never took his eyes off his teammate.

She looked withdrawn, tired and broken…

She looked up to see him and her eyes were dull, no light left…

He motioned for the rest to leave and they did, although Erza had to drag Natsu and Gray out.

He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed, in his hands were the amulet and the book.

He looked at Lucy, "My child, this is not the end. It will be difficult but…."

...

She stared straight ahead and looked out the window across the room, it was dark outside except the moons light…

...

He noticed a single tear fall down her face as it shined in that light. His heart hurt for his child, but she had to find the strength within herself.

He placed the book and the amulet on the bed, "Your spirits left this for you, and it was given to them by the King. To read this book you have to connect yourself to the amulet. "

Lucy kept staring as he continued, "This is rare and old magic, long forgotten. Before even Mavis's time, spirits taught there masters this magic to those worthy and brave enough to fight with their spirits. But as time passed the masters would abuse them so they no longer did and it was soon forgotten."

He placed the amulet in her hand, "You just need to place a few drops of your blood onto the amulets jewel and it will work only for you." The clear gem shown in the center of the gold amulet.

"This is proof of how much they cared for you Lucy… I know it's hard but you must go on… for them…"

He stood up and walked out of the room…

…

Not a sound was made in the room, just silence.

Lucy continued to stare out the window, not moving at all…

* * *

><p>In the main guild hall it was quiet…<p>

Everyone sat in silence and hoped…

Hoped that Lucy would heal, they knew it would take time…

They didn't want to see here like this…

Natsu let his hair hang and hide his face…

Gray let a tear fall, but it froze before it hit the ground…

Wendy got up and walked to the infirmary, she wanted to see Lucy.

…

Wendy knocked at the door before going in, Lucy was looking at the amulet in her hand. She heard Wendy come in and sit next to the bed.

Lucy met Wendy's stare, "Wendy, thanks for checking on me." Her voice was hoarse and quiet.

She took Lucy's hand, "I will always be here, and you're my big sis." Wendy's voice broke a little on the last word. She shook her head, Wendy refused to cry.

…

Lucy started to get out of bed, "I think I want to get out of this room."

Lucy got up and her legs gave out, she hit the floor with a thud…

Wendy kneeled down and held onto Lucy's arm and looked at her, "Your body is weak from the magic you dispelled." Wendy watched her start to get back up, "Please take it easy…"

Lucy stood back up and she didn't fall this time and walked out into the main hall.

* * *

><p>When they got to the main hall, everyone watched.<p>

Lucy felt there stares but didn't let it bother her. She had something else on her mind.

She walked up to Erza, "Do you have a knife?" Lucy was quiet and the guild mates strained to hear.

Erza hesitated but handed Lucy a small dagger.

Lucy looked to master, he nodded.

Lucy took the small dagger and cut the inside of her palm, the guild gasped and some tried to stop her.

Master raised his voice, "Quiet! Let Lucy continue."

They looked at him like he was insane but obeyed.

Lucy saw the trail of blood and held the amulet in her other hand, she let a few drop fall on the stone and it started to glow. The guild gasped at the light.

The stone soaked up the few drops and turned red, no longer a translucent color.

She placed it around her neck and master nodded.

…

"I… want to… go on…" she said quietly, almost no one heard her words.

Wendy took Lucy's hand and healed the small wound, smiling at the blonde.

Lucy returned the smile, it was small and weak but still there…

But her eyes still had no light…

No one took their eyes off their nakama…

Lucy walked out of the guild and headed home, all she wanted to do was sleep right now…

…

…

**I know it was a little short but I wanted to save what's next for Chapter 4…**

**Love you guys, Review to tell me what you think!**

**-Alice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews you guys!**

**Now that the beginning of the story is done I can write more, the first three chapters were more of an intro to the story so the chapters will be longer now… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Lucy got home and walked into her apartment, the door shut behind her with a click. Sighing she leans against the door and slowly sinks to the floor.<p>

She sits on the cold ground with her head on her knees, "Guys… I miss you, so much it hurts. I want to talk to you and yell at Loke for being a flirt."

She stands and walks to her bed. Lucy sits down and looks out the window, "Lyra, your songs were the best, so comforting and warm. And Plue… you weird dog, I loved you, all of you. I still do."

A tear fell down her cheek, "What am I going to do since Cancer can't help me with my hair? I have horrible bed head…"

"There is so much I wanted to share with all of you… I wanted…"

She laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her arm covered her eyes as tears fell, "I wanted to share this life with you guys, I'm afraid I'll forget. But I won't, I won't forget you." She put her hand on the amulet that lay around her neck.

She pulled a blanket over her and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke to the sun shining through the window, she sat up and looked outside to see people walking down the street, the guys in their boat like usual and no clouds in the sky.<p>

She got up and took a shower. When she was done she smelled like vanilla and rose from her shampoo. Looking in the mirror she sighed.

…

"Cancer, I might miss you the most, my hair is awful." She gave up and threw it in a ponytail, her bangs left to frame her face. Her hair started to dry in a natural wave as she went to get dressed.

She put on some gray shorts and a white tank top. Over it she threw on a black sweater that hung off one of her shoulders. She looked into the mirror one more time and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"God, I'm thirsty." She walked to a little café not far from her house and went inside, she looked around and decided to sit next to the window. A waitress came over, "Anything to drink?"<p>

"Yes please, just some iced tea." Lucy smiled faintly. The waitress smiled back, "Alright, just one moment."

Lucy laid her head on her hands and looked out the window when she heard a voice, "Hey fairy."

She looked to see Sting and Rogue now sitting at her table. She grimaced, "Not now."

Sting and Rogue sat for a moment wondering if they should say anything else when Rogue spoke, "We know what happened, Yukino is having a rough time too."

Lucy stared at the two, they looked uncomfortable and didn't meet her eyes, she forgot she wasn't they only celestial mage that cared for her spirits, "I'm sorry, I really am…" her voice drifted off…

Sting looked at Lucy, she looked tired and withdrawn, not like herself. He gave rogue a glance and could tell her was thinking the same thing, "Lucy… it'll be okay…"

He thought for a moment, "Don't worry about Yukino, the guilds helping her. Since the games our guilds not the same anymore. We look out for each other now and we kind of have Fairy Tail to somewhat thank for that, but don't tell anyone I said that, as the new master I have a reputation…"

Sting stopped to stare at Lucy. "You're the master now?" she had wide eyes.

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, I help out with the paper work though. Stings helpless with it."

Sting blushed, "I am not! I just-"

They stopped to hear giggling. It was Lucy.

She looked at them, "Sorry, it's just a little funny."

Rogue shook his head, "Don't worry, I'm just glad to hear you laugh." He blushed slightly.

Sting nodded, "It would be weird if you didn't… laugh anymore."

She stared at them. Rogue handed her a tissue and she was confused. Sting spoke, "Don't cry." Only when he spoke did she realize she was crying, she wiped the tear that she let slip down her face.

She nodded, "Sorry, it's just sometimes I…"

Rogue shook his head, "We understand."

Sting and Rogue stood up, "We have to get back." Rogue said.

Sting nodded and put a hand on her shoulder, "Yep, important things to do." Sting smiled.

They started to walk away but turned to the blonde watching them, "You can come visit sometimes you know…" Sting blushed slightly, "You know, for Yukino…" he scratched his head nervously.

Rogue nodded with a small blush. The two left and headed back to their guild.

Lucy sat in thought after a few minutes, _I hope it works out. _Lucy thought.

She got up out, paid for her tea and left for her guild.

* * *

><p>Lucy ended up at the guild in no time, she walked in through the doors and saw the guild like it always is. People welcomed her like usual.<p>

She sat at the bar as Mira walked up, "Hi Lucy." Her warm smile made her feel at home.

Lucy spoke, "It seems rather normal now."

Mira giggled, "Everyone thought it would be easier for you if we kept things normal." Mira noticed how the blonde looked, tired and withdrawn.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, it is."

Mira walked away as Master sat next to Lucy, "My child, how are you?"

She shook her head, "I'm not sure."

Master grimaced as he saw how she looked but handed her the book, "You forgot this in the infirmary yesterday. I thought you might want to read it and I asked someone to help you out later. Virgo informed me you might need training when she spoke to me."

She took it, "Thank you, I think I'm going to go read it outside. Might I ask where Team Natsu is?"

Master nodded, "On a mission, they should be back later." Lucy nodded and before she left she turned to him, "Who did you ask?" He smiled, "You'll see later, go read." She nodded and walked outside to the training area.

She stopped as she walked out the back door, she sighed as she looked at the spot she last saw them. She went over to a tree and sat against it and opened the book.

It was blank, "Okay, now what?"

Slowly the words started to appear, the book sensing the amulet. Lucy carefully read the first page, it explained how this magic is similar to how spirits use their magic.

She read a couple pages about the history behind it, basically what master told her. The she stumbled upon a spell.

They spell was an attack spell, it gathered her magic into her fists and boosted her strength as well as damaged the target she hit by transferring some of the magic into the target. It reminded her of Loke but it was different, she smiled.

Then she read below and it said, "The user of this spell must have inner strength as well as outer." She grimaced and knew she wasn't very strong and when she tried to use the spell it didn't work.

She sigh and slumped against the tree, "Guess I should work out."

She was flipping through and reading all she could when she heard them.

"Luce!" she looked to see Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza walking to her. She stood ad Erza hugged her, "How are you?"

"Okay… how was the mission." She said to get them to stop asking how she was, seems like that's all anyone did now.

They all smiled and Gray tossed her a small bag, inside was jewels, she looked at them confused, "Why did you hand me money?"

They all smiled as Gray explained, "It's for your rent."

Natsu spoke next, "Because right now it might be hard to go on missions Luce." Happy nodded, "Besides, you need to buy me fish too."

Erza nodded. Lucy looked at them and she felt her tears falling, she tackled them all into a hug, "You guys…"

Erza laughed as she let go, "You're our teammate, our nakama. How can we not help you? That should cover two months while you train."

Gray gave Lucy a tight hug, it surprised her. He felt cold but it was comforting and after a moment he let go and waved at Lucy, "I'm heading inside, it's hot out here." He walked back into the guild, leaving a small trail off clothing behind him.

Natsu hugged Lucy and she froze, he was so warm compared to Gray. He let go and smiled at her, "I'll be here Luce, come hang out with us in the guild when you're done." He waved and walked into the guild with Happy.

Lucy looked to Erza and blushed, "Erza?"

She looked to the blonde, "Yeah?"

"Do you think you could train me, I want to be able to fight and get stronger so I can use my spells from the book."

Erza smiled and hugged Lucy, "I would love to, and you're my little sister. I'll make you strong but I won't go easy on you." Erza warned.

They let go of each other as they heard a cough, leaning against the guild door was Laxus, "If you're going to help train her then so am I. Gramps asked me to see if I could help you with it after he gave you the book. Erza will help with fighting and I can help with speed and senses. It will be a pain but…" The smirk he had said he was amused by the idea of training her.

Lucy sweat dropped and thought, _Erza was one thing, but now Laxus?_

_ Two S-Class mages… _

_They're going to kill me…_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it… I won't tell you who Lucy ends up with because I'm not sure myself, honestly it could be anyone but I wonder what you guys think… I love most pairings.<strong>

**Okay! Review what you thought and Vote for your favorite guy!**

**It can be anyone, Natsu, Laxus, Gray, Sting, Rogue, etc…. Honestly vote for anyone those were just examples… haha.**

**Love you guys and see you later!**

**-Alice.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright Chapter 5!**

**Lucy finally starts a bit of her training, let's hope she survives!**

**...**

* * *

><p>Lucy was panting as she stood in front of the two S-Class mages, "Seriously? I have to run more laps?"<p>

Erza glared and Lucy continued to run laps. Laxus chuckled, "I think you scared her."

Erza smiled smugly, "She needs to build stamina."

Lucy kept running but started to slow down, Laxus zapped her with is lightning, "Don't slow down Blondie!" Laxus yelled.

Lucy glared and kept running, "Stupid lightning freak…"

Gray and Natsu can out of the guild and walked over to the two, they saw Lucy.

Natsu tilted his head, "What's Luce doing?"

Erza looked at them, "She's training."

Gray looked at Lucy, "How long had she been running?"

The two S-Class mages sweat dropped, "Ten Minutes." Erza answered.

Gray laughed, "And she is already that tired?" Happy giggled holding his hands to his mouth.

Erza glared and threw them over to the running area, "Run!" she yelled and the two trembled at her anger. Erza took out a sword and pointed it at them and they both started running.

Natsu whined, "Why me? I didn't laugh!" he yelled.

Laxus laughed and looked at Erza with a questioning look. She shrugged, "They shouldn't make fun of Lucy's efforts."

After another twenty minutes the three laid down on the cool grass.

Laxus came over, "Okay Blondie, get up."

She groaned and he zapped her with his lightning, "Okay!" she yelled.

Natsu and Gray were grabbed by their collars and stood up by Erza, "You two can watch but if you laugh at my Lucy I'll make you run again." They nodded and sat down under a tree to watch.

Laxus stood by them, "Nice going." They glared at him.

Erza went over to Lucy, "I'm going to show you how to defend… try to block me."

Erza lunged forward and threw a punch, it hit Lucy in the shoulder and made her land on the ground with a thud.

Erza sweat dropped and so did the guys under the tree. Erza didn't use her full strength, she held back. Lucy stood up and she focused, "Again."

Erza nodded and threw another punch, this time stronger and it went for her stomach but Lucy was able to move slightly so it hit her side instead. This time she didn't fall. Natsu smiled as he watched Lucy try her hardest.

Gray glanced over and noticed the grin, _Idiot flame brain, _he thought. Gray watched with his hands behind his head, smiling at the blonde.

It went on for another hour, Erza would attack and Lucy would dodge. With each attack Lucy would get better at reading Erza's movements. She still got hit but she never fell after the first attack.

When they were done Erza was helping Lucy after she lay on the ground from exhaustion. Lucy looked to Erza and Erza nodded with a smile, "You're getting better, you just need to work on your speed and sensing attacks."

Lucy smiled back but started thinking to herself,_ I know it will take some time, it's not like I've trained much before so this is going to take some getting used to…_

Laxus walked over, "That's where I come in, and we will work on it tomorrow since you look horrible."Lucy glared but thought about how she must look and nodded at him. He walked off into the guild, a smirk on his face.

Natsu stood up and picked up Lucy in a piggy back, "I'll take her home." Erza nodded and Gray looked at him, a small amount of jealousy in his eyes. Natsu ran off to her apartment with Happy.

…

* * *

><p>They got there in no time with Natsu running. When they got inside Natsu noticed Lucy was passed out, m<em>ust have fallen asleep back at the guild, no wonder she didn't complain when I picked her up, <em>he thought.

He laid her down on her bed and sat on the side next to her. Happy came over and looked at Lucy, "Lushy looks bad." Happy sounded a bit concerned as he saw the bruises.

Natsu looked at Lucy and saw the bruises; he didn't notice them at first. He traced his hand on her arm where a few bruises were. He grimaced; they were already turning a dark color and there were more covering her body.

Happy lies down next to Lucy and fell asleep.

"Luce, I know you can do it…" he mumbled as he lies down and falls asleep.

…

* * *

><p>The next morning Lucy woke up feeling really warm, she opened her eyes and saw Natsu laying next to her facing away, Happy laid on her stomach, she giggled at the cat and put Happy on Natsu.<p>

Lucy got up to take a shower and when she was done she looked in the mirror, bruises covered her torso, and there were some on her legs and arms as well. She grimaced when she poked one. The pain was faint but it was there.

She thought how Loke or Taurus would complain about her body being marked and she frowned, "I hope their okay." She mumbled to herself.

Lucy tired her hair in a bun with a few pieces falling out to frame her face and was dressed in black shorts and a green tank top. Natsu sat up on her bed with Happy, they both smiled.

She looked at them and Natsu was still half asleep, "Thanks for taking me home." The two nodded still half asleep, "No problem Luce." The three headed off for the guild.

Time for more training…

…

…

* * *

><p><strong>In the Celestial World.<strong>

Lucy's spirits sat around, it hasn't been that long since they said goodbye. The king informed them Lucy was alright and that she was training so she could learn the spells in the book.

It comforted them that she was okay.

They had no way to keep an eye on Lucy and it was killing them.

"Argh! Stupid brat, I can't stop worrying. I can't focus on my dates with Scorpio..."

Everyone looked to Aquarius; she was the last person they thought would say that.

Loke sweat dropped, "Never thought I would here that form you."

Aquarius glared, "Why wouldn't I worry? She was a brat but she was _our_ brat."

Scorpio nodded and hugged her.

Plue sat on Loke's lap and he petted him, "The king said she was okay, so I am sure she is. Lucy is strong, we all know that."

Virgo nodded and Aries smiled.

It gave them some comfort the King could give them updates every now and then.

…

After a while Loke thought about the talk he had before he left the guild,_ he better take care of her like he promised me he would… _Loke thought to himself.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy has started training, well she knew it would take time. Poor Lucy with all those bruises, but she is tough!<strong>

**Hope to hear how you like the chapter guys, Love ya!**

**-Alice**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone! Here is Chapter 6!**

**Hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

><p>Laxus thought of a method to help Lucy, he made her where weights' on her ankles to build strength while she ran and in turn it made her faster.<p>

In only a week her speed improved, Lucy would run for thirty minutes every day and then it went to an hour by the middle of the week.

Eventually she even was able to dodge Erza even, avoiding simple combat attacks. Though it took a lot of training, and she always ended up beat up and bruised.

Erza and Laxus agreed it was time to help her sense magic and magic based attacks.

After Lucy was done running Laxus called her over, "What is it?" she asked.

He turned her around and blind folded her, "What are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

Laxus smirked, "Hold still."

When he was done tying it he explained, "You are going to learn to sense magic, it's something anyone can learn, you have to notice the shifts in the air."

Erza walked over with Natsu and Gray. Erza spoke, "Notice the magic and don't let it near you."

Lucy felt nothing at first but then noticed the air change, the feeling made her have goose bumps on her arms and her hair stand up on the back of her neck. She felt it come closer and she walked backward, the magic stopped approaching.

Laxus chuckled, "Not bad Blondie but don't get too confident, you can't just focus on just one."

As soon as he said that she realized she focused too much on his magic and didn't feel the one behind her, it was close.

The cold crept up her back and it moved before she had a chance to move away, she felt freezing hands on her arms gliding down her shoulders to her wrists, it gave her chills, "Too Careless, Focus." Gray whispered and she moved away. Her face felt warm and she heard him chuckle.

She felt two now, but what was the last one?

It was too her right, warm, inviting. She turned her head but she couldn't see. It wasn't just warm but hot, it made the air hard to breath.

The three men notice her breathing became labored as her chest rose and fell. Natsu stepped forward but she moved away.

The three men looked to each other, the same thought. Sly grins appeared on their faces.

Erza laughed and Lucy looked to the sound, "Careful Lucy, I think you might want to get ready to run."

She panicked and concentrated on the three magic presences around her. They moved toward her but quicker this time and all three of them at once. With a yelp she ran away, avoiding the three at all costs.

Everyone in a while she would get caught by one of them…

Laxus caught her first and he ran his hand and a shock up her leg, sending shivers that didn't go unnoticed by Laxus. He chuckled and Lucy pushed away and ran.

Natsu caught her next and put a hand on her neck, it was warm and only grew hotter, "Come on Luce, Focus." She blushed and ran. She tripped as the blindfold fell off and Natsu caught her around her waist, "You okay Luce?" he asked with a bit of worry.

"Yeah, thanks." Lucy blushed as she looked at him.

This went on for about an hour before it was over. By the time they were done Lucy was flustered and panting. Laxus, Gray and Natsu smirked at the training they just finished.

Lucy walked off to the guild, finally able to rest.

Lucy thought to herself, _They did that on purpose…_

* * *

><p>She sat inside the guild now with Mira, "Hi Lucy, anything to drink?"<p>

Lucy nodded, "Just some iced tea, thanks Mira." He face felt hot and she wanted to have something cold to drink.

Levy walked over and sat next to Lucy, "Hey you." The blue haired mage hugged the blonde.

Lucy smiled, "Hi." Lucy looked and saw Gajeel next to Levy, she smiled.

Levy had a smirk on her face, "So why are you all flustered?"

Lucy went wide eyed and blushed, remembering the feeling of their magic, "Just worn out."

Levy still had a smirk, "Sure."

Lucy thought of something to throw them off, "Have you and Gajeel got together yet?"

Levy blushed and Gajeel was flustered, "Oi! Bunny-girl!"

Lucy laughed and got up after drinking her tea. She wondered when the two were going to get together.

She looked around at the guild and saw it as loud as ever, she smiled but felt lonely as she thought of her spirits.

* * *

><p><strong>(Time Skip)<strong>

Training went on for another three weeks. It's been one month since training had started and Lucy has grown. Her strength has increased incredibly as well as her speed. She can sense magic, even if the shift is barely noticeable. She had a natural talent for it no one knew about till now.

Erza taught her how to fight and she even got it to be a draw once. Though I'm sure if Erza used her magic and it wasn't just hand to hand combat Lucy might have died, but she was getting better.

Lucy knew she had a lot to learn and still had time to begin learning the spells from the book.

* * *

><p>Today Lucy got to the training area early and stood in front of a tree. She placed the amulet around her neck and wrapped her hand around it. She was nervous and she recalled the spell she first tried.<p>

It didn't require any incantation just the knowledge from the book and the focus of the user. She focused some of her magic into her hands, no light appeared, and nothing looked different.

But Lucy felt it now, she felt the magic tingling in her skin. When she felt a slight change in the magic in the air she threw a punch at the tree. At first it only left a huge dent in the tree but then after a second the bark on the tree shattered like broken glass from her magic. The pieces fell to the ground as she smiled, "Oh my god! I can't believe I did that!"

Mavis sat on a tree branch above, "Wow."

Lucy watched as Mavis hoped down and inspected the tree. Lucy spoke, "Did I do that right?"

Mavis smiled, "Celestial magic was thought to only be used with the keys but in turn this type of attack based celestial magic was lost when people took advantage of the spirits, I only saw it once from a very old friend. He was in his fifties and the last to learn this type. When he threw a punch it broke through the tree."

Lucy frowned, "oh."

Mavis laughed, "I'm telling you this because you can get even stronger than you have, not to make you sad. This magic is capable of a lot. It uses the power of stars, which is, as I said, rare."

Lucy smiled again, "Thanks Mavis."

Mavis nodded and walked off.

Lucy looked at the tree and practiced again and again. Until her magic was worn thin.

* * *

><p>Gray came outside and saw Lucy passed out against a tree. The sun was bright in the morning and he was surprised to see her here early.<p>

Then he noticed the tree and several others looked beat up and the bark was all over the ground. He kneeled down next to Lucy and saw the blood on her knuckles.

He sighed, "You can't push yourself too much Lucy. I made a promise." He picked her up gently and brought her inside the guild to find Wendy.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Looks like Lucy has some more work to do but we know she can do it!<strong>

**Oh and did you make the connection from this chapter and chapter 5? Review to let me know what you think and if you got it! Hint* Remember what Loke said?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Here is the seventh Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I felt groggy and opened my eyes and realized I wasn't outside but lying on a bed in the infirmary. Wendy sat next to the bed and held one of my hands in hers, she was healing them.<p>

I looked at my other one and it was already healed, "Thanks Wendy."

She looked at me and smiled, "So you're awake, it's no problem."

I heard a shuffle and looked up to see Gray and Erza standing against the wall, "Hey guys."

Erza looked at me with a stern face, "You over worked yourself Lucy, when I saw Gray carrying you in it worried me. Your like my little sister."

Lucy pouted, "I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to work on a spell I found in my book and…"

Erza's look softened and she smiled, "I saw the damage you did, I'm just glad you're okay. We won't train today so you can take it easy."

Lucy smiled and nodded as Erza walked off. Gray looked at her and their eyes met, "I'm glad I found you or else Laxus might have zapped you."

Lucy sweat dropped at the thought, "Yeah, he might have."

Gray chuckled. He walked over and patted her head, "Take it easy." He walked out of the room.

Lucy blushed and forgot Wendy was there until she spoke up, "Lucy, do you like Gray? You're blushing."

Lucy was shocked by the soft voice, "No!" she answered a little too quickly.

Wendy smiled and went back to healing her.

After a few minutes Wendy stood up, "There all better!"

Lucy smiled at her, "Thanks Wendy, you're really the best."

Wendy blushed, "No way! I just make sure to help out."

Lucy smiled and Wendy went back to the main guild room.

Lucy looked to find the book by the bed and she picked it up, "I wonder what other spells are in here… Oh! This might come in handy."

Lucy flipped through the pages and found a spell, it was a shield spell. All you would do is put your palms together facing out and focus magic into your hands like the other spell. Supposedly it forms a shield to block out attacks.

Reading the page on it explained that it should be practically invincible as long as the user's magic is focused enough. It requires physical stamina as well as magic stamina.

A knock at the door made her look up from the book, leaning in the doorway was Natsu. "Hey Luce, how you feeling?"

She smiled, "A lot better, what's up?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, just seeing how you are. When Gray brought you in it was still early and only Mira, Erza, Gray and me were here. I heard someone outside and Gray went to check it out, that's when he brought you in. Glad to see your fine." He sat on the side of the bed. "What's that?"

Lucy looked at the book, "A book of spells for me to learn, they left it for me."

Natsu saw Lucy's expression, it was sad and lonely, "Luce…" He reached out and cupped the side of her face with his hand to make her look at him, "They loved you, and you know that. They wouldn't want to see you sad like this."

Lucy felt the roughness of his hand on her cheek as she looked at him, "I'm fi-"

Natsu cut her off immediately, "Don't say you're fine, I see how you look when you think about them. I'm not saying that you can't be sad but you shouldn't hold it in like this. You try to hide it and when no one is looking you show it."

Lucy stared at Natsu, shocked at his words.

Natsu sighed and dropped his hand only to comb it through his pink hair.

Lucy looked at the frustrated Natsu, and then she smiled and took his hand in hers, "Sorry Natsu."

He looked at her and smiled, "Don't be, I just get worried. I care Luce, I don't like seeing you hurting."

She blushed at his words and nodded, "I'll be fine, I just need time."

Natsu nodded and looked at the blonde, he blushed when he realized she was still holding his hand and quickly stood up, "I'm gonna go fight Gray." He rushed out of the room.

Lucy laughed at Natsu. Out in the main hall she heard Gray and Natsu calling each other names and start fighting. she sweat dropped at the sounds.

For a while she started to watch the clouds out the window.

She thought for a moment then hopped out of bed carrying the book.

She slipped out the side door closest to the infirmary quietly and ran home. "I think it's time to go visit them. I want to see how she is."

* * *

><p>Lucy got home and ran up to her apartment and shut the door behind her, she showered quickly and got dressed.<p>

She wore a dark blue tank top and dark green shorts. She wore her hair down in loose waves and reached for her belt when she stopped.

"Right…" she let her hand fall to her side and kept her eyes on her belt. "I don't need this anymore." Lucy looked out the window at the sky and sighed. Mentally scolding herself for letting it slip her mind.

She turned and left her apartment, leaving the belt she usually wore to hold her keys lying on top of her desk.

The door shut quietly. The apartment was quiet and the sun shone through the window, hitting the belt with the rays of sunlight.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this little chapter, and who can guess where Lucy is going?<strong>

**Review and tell me what you think. :)**

**-Alice**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Guys! Okay I know, don't kill me…**

**It's been so long and I feel horrible about making you all wait, I just didn't have to time or confidence to write the next chapter, but I'm back now and I hope you'll forgive me!**

**This is a long chapter to help make up for the wait.**

**Enjoy! Love you guys! **

…

Lucy stood in front of the huge double doors of the building famously known as the Sabertooth Guild. Feeling a bit nervous she quietly creaked open a door and slipped inside.

She looked around for Yukino when she heard a shout, "Hey look, its Lucy."

Lucy turned to see Sting and he smiled at her. She sheepishly smiled back, "Hey Sting, is Yukino around?"

He nodded and pointed to a door. She smiled and quickly went to it, avoiding the saddened stares from the other members. She opened it and stepped in, closing the door behind her.

She looked around the room so see a few targets for training and a gun rack. The room was considerably large and she heard a few gun shots. She walked towards the sound and saw her friend holding a gun and aiming at her target. The target held a few bullet holes which were close to the center. She looked back at Yukino and realized she changed. Her hair was edgy and she wore short white shorts and a light blue tank top. She walked up to her and tapped on her shoulder.

Yukino sighed; "Sting, I told you…" she froze when she saw Lucy. She quickly wrapped her arms around the blonde as the gun fell to the floor. She let go and took in the blondes small smile on her face, "I'm so happy to see you, I was wondering how you were!"

Lucy laughed and nodded, "I was wondering too so I hopped on a train and headed over. Nice gun by the way."

Yukino smiled sheepishly and picked up the dropped weapon, "I started learning a couple weeks ago. It fit me better than heavy combat."

Lucy smiled, "Lucky, I've been training in combat the past while, my muscles are still sore."

They heard a few giggles and looked to see Sting and Rogue at the door along with Orga and Rufus. Sting and Orga being the ones who laugh and Rogue and Rufus looked with small smirks on their faces.

Yukino smiled at her teammates, "You know guys, it isn't nice to listen to someone else's conversations." They just watched as Yukino lead Lucy outside to a little garden and sat on a bench.

A few silent moments passed as the breeze made the flowers flutter in the wind. The sun was out as they sat under a cherry blossom tree in full bloom, the wind making the petals fall softly around them. A few fell into Lucy's palm and she smiled at them and drops them to be picked up in the breeze once more.

Yukino broke the silence, "I know what you are thinking."

Lucy looked knowingly at her, "We both have changed so much and we smile even if all we want to do is cry."

Yukino continued Lucy's thought, "We would cry but the tears won't fall because we feel empty."

Another silence fell on them and Yukino leaned her head on Lucy's shoulder, "It will never heal, will it?"

Lucy stared at the falling petals, "I don't know, the pain might lessen but I don't know if it will ever leave completely."

Yukino nodded, "I started training, trying to move forward, but I'll never forget."

Lucy smiled, it was small but still there, "I know, I am training, learning, but I'll always miss the warmth in the magic when I called one of my friends."

Yukino lifted her head and smiled, "You'll have to battle me when we both have trained more."

Lucy laughed, "We will, maybe you'll give Bisca a run for her money."

Yukino sweat dropped at the thought.

Lucy stayed for a while longer then bid farewell to her friends, heading back home.

…

**(Time skip back to Lucy's apartment.)**

…

Lucy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling, her hair wet from a shower. A knock on her door sounded and she got up to answer it, wondering who actually bothered to knock and not just walk in.

She opened the door to find Levy smiling and behind her was Gajeel with a grimace. She stepped aside to let them in and shut the door. Levy glomped Lucy into a hug. Lucy tried to speak but it got muffled.

Gajeel picked levy up by the back of her shirt as the blonde gasped for air, "Careful book worm, you might kill her with a hug like that."

Levy pouted and Gajeel blushed and let her go, Lucy giggled at the sight, "So what brings you guys here."

Levy and Gajeel sat at the small table as Lucy went into her kitchen to prepare some tea and grabbed a beer for Gajeel. She gave them their drinks and she sat down and sipper her tea, feeling the warm liquid glide down her throat.

Levy spoke up first, "Wendy told us about what happened this morning, your hands look healed." Lucy frowned at the thought and Levy continued. "I wanted to help and then Gajeel thought of an idea." Levy handed Lucy a box, it was small and simple brown with a pink ribbon tied around it.

Lucy took the box and pulled the ribbon and opened it, she gasped lightly. Inside were a pair of black fingerless gloves, metal covered the knuckles to prevent any damage and to add damage to the target. Lucy quickly tackled Levy in a hug and smiled at Gajeel who smirked.

Gajeel spoke for the first time, "The gloves are leather and the metal is the best there is, would of ate it but then bookworm would have yelled." He smirked when he finished.

Levy shot him a look but spoke, "I enchanted it so they leather should be very durable and the metal wont bend or dent."

Lucy tried them on and they fit perfectly. Levy spoke again, "I know there isn't a lot we can do but we wanted to help as much as we can and we want you to know you can come to us for any sort of help Lucy. You're our friend, our family."

Lucy teared up and wiped her eyes, "Thanks guys…" she hugged them both and Levy hugged her back, Gajeel ruffled her hair. Lucy sat down, "So how were things while I was gone today."

Levy blushed, "Actually I need to tell you something."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. Levy continued, "I'm dating Gajeel now." Her voice was so quiet but Lucy still heard it. Lucy immediately gave off a high pitched squeal and hugged her best friend again.

"Oi! Stop with the screaming!" Gajeel barked covering his ears.

The rest of the evening was filled with girl talk between the two and Gajeel smiling at his girlfriend and sometimes scowling when they would squeal.

They left after a while and it was dark outside. She but the tea cups into the sink and threw the beer bottle away. She jumped a little when she heard someone speak.

"Hey." A soft voice rang throughout the small room.

Turning her eyes widened at the figure before her.

Stood leaning against the now closed front door was Laxus. A careful placed smirk on his face.

Lucy gathered her thoughts, "Why exactly are you in my apartment? Without me inviting you in?"

He grimaced and walked forward sitting in a chair, "You were gone, the guild was worried. Levy and Gajeel got back and mentioned you were home so I dropped by."

Lucy only raised an eyebrow at his explanation. Then she sighed, "Drink?"

He nodded and she handed him a beer, grabbing one for herself.

A few minutes passed in silence. Lucy stared out the window into the now dark sky and Laxus watched her, trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"Blondie."

She didn't respond, not even turning to look at him but continued to watch the window. Laxus got up and leaned down next to her. She didn't even flinch.

"Lucy."

Lucy looked at him and noticed how close she was, "What are you doing?!"

He sat in the chair next to her, "I was trying to get your attention, but you wouldn't respond."

When Lucy said nothing her continued, "What's on your mind?"

She grimaced then quickly smiled, "Just spacing out, it was a long day."

Now Laxus frowned, "That doesn't work with me, I know that isn't it."

Lucy tried to move away but caught her wrist, "Lucy."

Lucy stood up and cut him off, "I need a shower, goodnight Laxus." She walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Listening she heard footsteps and the front door open and close.

She sighed and turned on the water, undressing she stepped in and not once did she notice that the water was cold. If it made her skin go numb she didn't know. Leaning against the side of the shower wall as ice water rained down she stared blankly ahead. Turning off the water she dried off and threw on underwear and a large t- shirt. She on the floor next to her bed and held her knees against her chest. Soon enough she fell asleep, never moving from the floor. In her sleep she mumbled, "I miss you."

…

**Poor Lucy, she hides all her pain. I hope she feels better soon!**

**I missed all of you guys too, it has been too long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright had some very rough and difficult couple months but I somehow got through it.**

**I've felt like a demon reincarnated and it has sucked but I wanted to write a chapter for you guys. Though my doctor said I need to rest so I'm really sorry if I have some slow updates, please bear with me.**

**I hope I haven't lost too many people because I haven't given up on this story, no way no how!**

**Let's go, chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>My eyes open slowly as I adjust to the light. I pick up my face from the floor and it feels numb. Getting up and looking to the mirror and I sigh.<p>

There is a giant red mark on my face! "Ugh, Why me?"

I gave up and splashed some water on my face hoping it would fade. I braided my hair in a messy fish tail braid to the side. My hair has been getting longer, huh weird, it actually grows.

After brushing my teeth and throwing on a pair of ripped light skinny jeans and a dark gray t-shirt I walk out my door with my amulet around my neck and my book in my maroon colored messenger bag.

The air was crisp after the rain earlier and it felt nice on my face.

While walking to the guild I read through the book, memorizing the information it held. I've almost read through all of it considering it really only had about fifty pages. But even so it held so much and I couldn't wait to test it out. But gauging how my magic levels are today I don't know if it's a good idea.

I open up the guild doors and walk in, the loud mages waved hello and I waved back sitting in one of the bar chairs.

Before I knew it a strawberry milkshake was next to me, "Hey Lucy. You seem a bit tired, did you sleep alright?"

I looked to her and gave her my usual smile, "Yep, probably just not enough." 'Liar'

A felt a presence next to me and what I saw shocked me. Laxus was sitting next to me… Am I going to die? What's going on?

"Relax Blondie, I don't bite." He looked at me sideways and smirked, "Much."

'I'm screwed.' "So then what do you need Laxus?" Showing him my innocent smile while I was trying not to run for fear of heavy training.

"My team and I wanted to know if you wanted to head out on a mission with us. It's about a couple days long and it's S-class so I thought it'd be good training."

He stared at me and I didn't say anything.

A minute.

...

Two.

...

Nothing.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

'I think I should answer him.' "Um, sure?" 'Good going Lucy, smooth.'

He nodded and handed me a paper, "This is all the info you'll need, meet us at the train station in an hour."

I nodded and he walked off, 'yep, I'm doomed.'

**Time Skip.**

Now sitting on the train with my things packed I sat next to Freed and Evergreen. Bixlow and Laxus are across from us.

I've never spent time with them before, I have no idea what to say.

Evergreen turned to me and I looked to her, "I'm glad you're here Lucy, it's tough being the only girl."

Bixlow started to protest but Freed cut him off, "Yes, some intelligence would be nice."

"Hey!" I giggled at Bixlow.

"Thanks for inviting me, I've only been on one S-class mission so it's nice that it's one I'm actually allowed on one and not stealing it."

I earned some smiles at that.

I looked to Laxus a few minutes latter and he was sound asleep listening to music.

I turned to the others, "So does he get motion sickness too?" I pointed to said guy.

They look at me and Evergreen speaks up, "Don't say I told you but yeah a bit."

I sweat dropped at that.

I nodded and we all kind of did our thing for the next couple hours.

**TIme Skip.**

Two hours later and I felt the train stop and looked to see Laxus dead asleep with his arms crossed, his head phones had fallen off to rest around his neck. Evergreen stretched and went to go get her bags. Freed looked to Bixlow, "You get to do it."

Bixlow shook his head, "No way you wake him up." he said in a hushed tone.

I tilted my head, "I'll do it if you guys don't." I stood up but Evergreen came back and saw what I was about to do and grabbed my arm, "Are you crazy?" she whispered.

I shrugged and continued. I walked over to him and shook his arm.

Nothing.

So now I shook him a bit harder but that isn't saying much.

Nope.

I glared at him now. I stood directly in front of him thinking.

I smirk once an idea popped into my head.

I sat on his lap much to the surprise of the others and placed my arms on each side of his face.

"Laxus wake up!"

Zilch.

I sighed, I had hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Keeping my hands in placed I put my face only inches away from his.

Then in my best Erza impression I shout, "What the hell are you doing?"

The others froze in shock.

I quickly stood up as Laxus jolted awake looking around carefully.

He looked to me and glared, "Was that you?"

I tilted my head, "Maybe."

He smirked, "Damn good impression Blondie but you'll get payback later."

I pouted as the others laughed.

'Damn, I might just regret that.'

We were walking to the hotel we would be staying at and I was in between Freed and Bixlow. Ahead of us were Laxus and Evergreen.

Walking was tiring and I couldn't help but wonder why. I slept on the train and rested before the mission. Why am I so tired?

Looking around the buildings we were passing my vision started to get a bit blurry. I ran into something ahead of me.

"Lucy!"

I shook my head and looked to see Evergreen standing in front of me.

She was looking at me in slight concern, "I was calling your name but you were spacing out, you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah. Sorry I was too focused on looking around."

The all eyed me a bit worried but we kept walking.

We finally made it and we were split in two rooms, girls and then boys.

Going into the room a fell onto my bead and sighed in relief.

Sitting up I saw Evergreen setting her stuff down she looked at me and smiled which I returned.

"So." She started and I looked at her. "Tell me, what was up in the street earlier."

I shook my head and smiled, "I guess just not focused. Sorry again."

She raised an eyebrow at me, "Are you sure? If you're not feeling up to it we can let you rest first. You've been training hard for the past couple days we would understand."

'I don't want to bother then, I'll be fine.' "I'm good, don't worry."

She nodded, "Okay but Lucy, I'm glad you came. It really is nice to have you."

I was a bit surprised but I stood up and hugged her, "That means a lot Evergreen. I can see why Elfman likes you."

She turned red, "W-What do you mean?"

I smirked, "I know you too are dating, I think it's wonderful."

She looked shocked, "Are we that obvious?"

"No but I am just observant and I smell him on you."

She looked confused so I explained, "My book showed me a way to train my senses so now I have enhanced them. There not as good as dragon slayers but it's still good enough for me."

'It took me a lot of time to train them and it was exhausting, dragon slayers have it rough if they had to train when they were younger like that.' I thought.

With that explanation she turned red, "Please don't say anything or I'll never hear the end of it from the guys."

I giggled, "I won't don't worry."

She tackled me in a hug, "Perfect! Now I have someone to talk to about it!"

I smiled, maybe this will be more fun than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay guys review! And don't worry you'll see some more Natsu and Gray, just not till she gets back from the mission and no this doesn't mean she is joining their team, just taking a break.<strong>

**So Review your thoughts!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I had a huge inspiration for this chapter so here is a quick update. I've received a few reviews and there awesome. I love reading them and it helps me post more, so Review on!**

'Okay, my head hurts' the sun hits my eyes and I rub my face. 'I smell something weird…'

"Aaaaah!" I jump away from Evergreens feet that are near my face and end up falling off the bed onto the hard and might I mention cold floor.

I look to see the self proclaimed fairy queen sideways hanging off the bed with her feet on my pillow, "You have got to be kidding me…"

Our door opens with a loud bang and I jump and turn to see the guys looking ready for a fight and panting. 'They must have run from their room across the hall, why are they panting? Heh, wimps.'

Laxus looks to me, "Why did you yell!"

I pouted still laying on the ground, "Evergreens feet were in my face, what was I supposed to do!"

Evergreen sits up and glares.

Bixlow starts laughing and I sit up to throw a pillow at him, letting the blanket that was covering me fall onto the ground.

Before I throw it I notice the boys' faces turn faintly red.

"What?"

Freed clears his throat, "Well, Lucy…" he looks away.

"Yes?" I wait but no one replies.

Laxus smirks, "Nice Pjs." I look down to see myself in my matching dark blue lace underwear. I squeal and cocoon myself in the blankets.

Evergreen laughs while the boys sigh almost…disappointingly? 'Perv's'

Laxus speaks up finally, "We'll be leaving for the mission in half an hour. We're going to the forest half a mile out of town to get rid of some monsters that are eating the livestock of the farmers. The mayor dropped by our room earlier to explain, we'll leave the majority of our things here. Only bring what you'll need to fight." I hear the door click close.

I sit up and look to Evergreen, "That doesn't sound so hard."

She scoffs, "Yeah but it is S-class, so I'm sure they'll be kind of tough."

I nod and we start getting ready.

**Time Skip**

So as much as I'm excited, the weather is strangely warm. Thank god for revealing clothing I always seem to wear, yay... not. I surrounded by pervs but it's too hot! I put on my black shorts and dark blue crop top. With that I have my amulet strapped around my neck and my gloves tightly on my hand. My hair is tied up in a high ponytail and my bangs frame my face.

Evergreen and I meet the guys outside and we head to the forest.

Sure along the way I have to yell at Bixlow for being a pervert but we made it in no time.

I turned to Laxus, "So, what do they look like."

He nodded in the direction about ten feet in front of us where a creature stood, just staring at us with white eyes. It was as tall as me and was black. It looked like a weird shadow shaped like a bear? "That not a creature! That's more like a ghost!"

Laxus nodded and focused on the creature as about three more appeared, getting ready to attack and we got in position. 'great one for each of us.'

Laxus looked to me, "Fight well Blondie." I nodded and we set off in separate directions.

I activated my magic and felt it flow to my hands. Throwing a punch at one of the creatures I expected it to go right through it but instead it felt like hitting a normal person. It was knocked back about five feet and didn't get up. 'Huh, so why was this S-class?'

I looked at the creature and it slowly rose. I felt a stinging in my hand and saw black dust like substance on my gloves and fingers. I hissed at the pain as I heard Bixlow, "Cosplay! Only use long range, avoid touching them!"

I looked to him, "I figured that out already!" he nodded and focused on his own fight.

'Damn' I thought back to the spells I've memorized and held out my hands to use my shield to block an attack. After I was knocked back I held out my right hand gathering my magic to cast my long rang attack. The magic gathered in front collecting like light particles.

I was about to send it as the creature lunged but it burst, disappearing and I took the creature blow straight on, hitting me in the stomach. The pain was burning.

I felt the dizziness return as I tried the spell again, 'damn it, why now?'

Taking my whip I wrapped it around the creatures neck and punched it in the back of the head like before. In return I felt the burning pain but I had to take this thing down. It struggled so with another tug it rolled onto me and I kicked it off.

I was gasping at the pain and the dizziness. Trying the spell again the light particles gathered and I sent it. Hitting the creature in the side it was knocked back. Purple liquid oozed out and it fell limp.

Smirking to myself I saw the others just now finishing up. Suddenly a sharp pain filled my hand, "Ah!" I fell to my knees cradling my hand as I saw blood start to form on the knuckles soaking the glove. Looking down, my side was bleeding as well. Evergreen rushed over hearing me.

"Oh god…" she bent down and her eyes were wide. I looked to her and smirked, "Got him."

She covered her mouth with her hand, "Lucy this is bad. If they touch you it's like acid and it'll only spread if we don't get you to Wendy. It's slow but that only means it's painful but we have time."

I stood up when the guys ran over seeing us on the ground and I heard a growl and watched as Laxus walked over and picked me up quickly.

Bixlow hissed, "This is bad."

The sudden movement sent needle like pain into my side, "Ah!" I screamed trying to breathe through it. Laxus looked concerned and…scared? "Shit, I'm sorry Blondie but we gotta get you back."

Freed pulled out a Lacrima to warn the guild and that's when it went black.

**No Ones POV**

"What the hell happened!" who was that?

"No one touches her!" Sounds like Wendy… "It'll only infect you."

Time passed, I don't know how long.

"The creatures poison is gone but the wounds left by it aren't healing fast enough." Wendy again…

"No, no, no, no, no!" It's okay, don't sound so panicked.

"What's happening?" I'm sleepy.

"Her magic, it's strained and I can't…" They sound far away.

"What made her magic like this?"

The voices felt like they were being pulled away.

"It had to have been…" Darkness…

**Lucy's Memories a week ago.**

'Look it's me.' Gazing down at the mirror image of myself I frown, 'I look so tired.'

I'm sparing with a copy of myself. It was a spell I learned only the day before and trained almost constantly that day to get as close to perfect as I could.

Sweat is pouring off of myself and my eyes seem hazy. Is that when I started feeling dizzy?

Laxus and Erza stopped training me. They taught me the basics but wanted me to build on my own strength.

**A few days ago in the guild.**

"Hey Lucy!" Mira smiled at me.

I waved back and sat in one of the stools at the bar.

Mira's smile faltered, "Why don't I make you something to eat?"

I smiled back and shook my head, "No thanks Mira, I ate before coming over here."

The blatant lie was easy and if Mira knew she didn't let on.

I walked out to the training ground after a glass of water. I saw the looks on others' faces.

It was worry and concern.

But I didn't care. It didn't matter to me.

**Lucy's POV, Present time.**

My head felt foggy. Opening my eyes I was met with harsh light coming from the window.

I rose up my hand to my forehead, my limbs felt heavy.

Sitting up I felt a stinging pain in my side and lifted up the dark green tank top to see a scar that went from the lower part of my ribs to where my hips were.

I swung my feet over the edge and slowly stood up feeling the cold floor on my bare feet. My black shorts didn't provide much warmth but I didn't care. I felt numb.

I walked to the large window and looked to see the sun out, not a cloud in site. The warmth would usually make me smile, if only a little but right now I feel hollow.

The street bellow has families, friends, people, all with smiles walking to where ever they may be going. I hear a gentle laugh and look to see a small girl holding the hands of her parents.

My chest tightens and I wish I had my spirits next to me. They were my family. What am I supposed to do now that I can't see them anymore?

I know I have the book, but it isn't the same. I loved them. I loved being able to fight alongside them, to go against any foe and know we had each other covered.

"Luce…"

I don't even bother turning. I feel the warm and gentle touch of his rough hands on my arms.

His voice pleads with me, "Lucy, look at me."

I turn slowly and his eyes meet mine. His arms wrap around me and it's as if it seems I'll break, I just might…

I feel his breathe on my ear, "We almost lost you. You can't do that Luce; if you leave I don't know what I'll do."

I look over his shoulder and see my team there along with Mira, Master, Laxus and his team and Levy and Gajeel.

My voice is hoarse and quiet, "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore." I feel the tears leave trails.

His grip tightens, "Let us in Luce, let us in…"

My hold tightens on his warmth and I sniffle, "I will…" A faint smiles creeps on my face as I see the others smile at me.

They move and tackle me into a hug. Wendy looks in the room and gasps, "I told you guys to be more careful with her!" the only time she can be angry is when it comes to her patients.

We all laugh.

Maybe I can do this.

**Alright, there is chapter 10. Looks like things will start looking up. Now that Lucy is starting to heal, will a few boys... ehem or should I say men try to get a bit closer? ;)**

**I guess we'll see. They have a mind of their own sometimes.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello Everyone. I'd like you all to read this…

I know it's probably been a while since any of the stories have been updated and it has been months between posts but I'm really heartbroken to say that I'll be taking a break until I can sort out some things.

When I started out writing on here it was a fun hobby to let out some steam and right now it feels as if it's a job and that's not what I want it to be.

I'm deleting my account. When I decide that I can return I will be back and let you know like I did with this Update. It's a harsh reality; life is a lot more difficult then I believed it to be. I got so overwhelmed and didn't know what to do or who I was anymore.

I was in the hospital ICU for a few days with high chance of organ failure and only when I realized that this could be my last day, my last look at the sky and my last breath I would take that I closed my eyes and let my mind go blank.

When I opened my eyes again I leaned against the window and could feel the cold on my arm. I realized that I could still feel that I'm alive and I have a lot more in store for myself.

I love to write and I won't be gone for too long.

But if you do I'm sorry I'm leaving for a while. I hope that when I come back you'll read my stories once again.

I love you all,

Sincerely,

Alice's Harsh Reality.

P.S. That will be my new name if I rejoin fanfiction so look for it in a while. It could be days to weeks to months before I miss it so much I return.


	12. Chapter 12

I want to address any guest reviewers who have reviewed. I check up on my account every now and again, because who wouldn't.

I knew when I posted that I would be breaking off for a while that I might receive hate mail in a sense and I was okay with that.

But when I am accused of a fake illness I draw the line. I was born two and a half months premature and have dealt with a weak body since I was born. I've always been small at only 5'2. I take several medications and different supplements to help my immune system and heart. I get sick easily and I was in the ICU for severe fever and high chance of organ failure due to an infection that was found.

I was in the ICU for a week until I was stable to be moved. One of my reviewers pointed out that you don't have wifi in the ICU. You can, it has never been a problem for me. I've known my doctors and nurses for many years and they know that since I've been in college I like to keep up with my work and school so bringing my laptop has never been a problem. Though it wouldn't have mattered since I posted after I had gotten home.

I love the community on here, it has always been nice. I miss it and have been working on the stories keeping my lovely readers in mind.

I don't let reviewers who have hate to say get me down and I never will. Most of the time there just children who love to caps lock everything and have obvious grammar mistakes so I know there of a younger age. Fanfiction has all ages on here and I love it.

I don't need negative nancies reading my stories though I don't mind helpful criticism.

I love you all dearly even though we have not met in person. I hope to see you guys soon.

Love always,

Alice.


End file.
